Harry and the league of extraordinary witches an
by thequeeneb
Summary: Harry Potter and the league of extraordinary witches and wizards


Harry Potter and the league of extraordinary witches and wizards ï

By: Queen EB 

**Mawhahahaha**

**Mini summary: Harry potter meets some extremely extraordinary people that will change Hogworts and the wizarding world FOREVER MAWhahahahaaha!**

**Disclaimer ïand summary and all that other not so happy crap:** yes I hate these too but what must be do in order not to be sued must be DONE, Harry potter and his friends, enemies and other odd ball characters do not belong to me neither does hogworts BUT my oc's plots and story title DO! So do post anyway with out asking first. First off this a little different from normal Harry potter Fics it's very oc based and you might want to go to my web site and read my other league of extraordinary people fics it is very odd and has to do with a book I wrote my self but you don't have to read my other stories but some of them might make this crazy mess make sense anyway to the craziness.

Oh by the way don't be bothered by the one of OC's name being similar to my own you would have to read the others from my web site to understand ;) ï

My website is currently under construction...as always so I will give everyone my email for the Mail list just email me at and you will get updates first ...when ever they happen to come around laughs nervously.

Warning...loves smilies so live with it, is out of High School and still can't spell for anything! (Cries) grammar sucks too!, OC alcoholic shameful I know! Slash twincest alcoholic as well!

**Pairings**: ginny/draco, ron/oc, draco/oc, George/ oc X2/fred., Snape/ oc, OC/OC, a bit of h/hr (not really ï) and many others I just do want to get in to at the moment snickersï) (Mostly this has nothing to do with real relationships just the fun parts ï)

Chapter 1: out of the ordinary 

The year past weighed heavily on Harry's shoulders as he boarded the hogwarts express it was a new year one that would prove very much different from his other years in Hogwarts. In yanked his stuff onto the train and made his way through the train in search of an empty room. He had made his way all the way to the back of the train and it was already in motion before he found an empty room. Harry opened the door and peered in seeing no one there he turned to grab is trunk not seeing the immense flash of light as he turned around. When he looked back in to the room he saw a girl sitting crossed legged on one of the benches dressed in muggle clothes.

"How did you get there you weren't in here a moment ago?" he said extremely puzzled surely this girl didn't apparate?

"Who me you must of seen me I've been here!"

she said with a knowing smile then turned her attention to braiding her long black hair. "No I'm sure no one was in here just a moment ago! And there is no way you could have gotten passed me!"

"Well you caught me I guess I should have known some one as clever as Thee Harry Potter would not be fooled! I was able to be transported from how should I say another realm I'm an exchange student for hogwarts my sister will be coming as well but I'm afraid she won't be here for a time but I'm sure she will meet me at the school she is clever like that."

"Huh another realm what do you mean?"

"Well I see you aren't as clever as I thought, (sigh) you see there are more then one realm, dimension if you will there is your world where magic can exist without hindering Muggles very much then there is my world where the muggles cause Magic users to hide out and use magic in secret but people in out world don't have the organization to set systems to allow us to hide large groups of witches and wizards. Whew what a mouth full." Replied the girl with an innocent grin.

Harry just stared at her with a quizzical look just then Ron Hermonie and Ginny came crashing into the room.

"There you are Harry! We have been looking all over for you!" said Ron in a relived annoyed voice.

"Yes we have.... who are you?" said Hermonie noticing the girl still sitting crossed legged on bench. "Ah I'm glad some one asked I am Leeshy Bryan I'm just starting in hogwarts I'm going to be a 6th year this year!" said the girl with a beaming smile. "Why haven't we seen you before?" ask Hermonie suspiciously. "You could say I'm an exchange student though I've never been to a real wizarding School before I've been a home study I'm afraid that is why I'm a 6th year and not the 7th year I should be in. your headmaster wants to make sure me a my sister know what we need to know!" "Sister? Where is she?" asked Ron. "She isn't here yet she had some business to attend to before she could come she will be at Hogwarts in a day or so I hopes I'm sure you will find her very interesting person as much as we are alike we have many differences one being she can be a very out going person." Replied Leeshy "what is her name?" asked Ginny finally speaking up. "She goes by the name EB" leeshy replied beaming. "EB that's quite a short name!" said Ron. "Of course it is but then again so is yours R-O-N!" Retorted Leeshy. He just narrowed his eyes at her and glared then plopped down on the seat across from her but refused to look at her again. Harry watched Leeshy with vague interest as she dug through a bag and pulled out an odd looking sack of Bernie bots every flavor beans. "Is that a new thing of beans?" ask Ginny curiously. "Oh no where I come from this is how we get our every flavor beans and thank god ours aren't every flavor Vomit is grand enough for me and I suppose since muggles make them they can only have so many flavors." She said popping dirt flavored one into her mouth. "Muggles make them you must be joking MUGGLES know nothing of any such things!" insisted Ron. "Here maybe but where I come from Muggles make the beans and acid pops and all sorts of things that aren't even close to the real thing that you can get here." As if by some unknown force the cart lady showed up and asked them if they desired anything. They watched Leeshy's eyes light up and looked dully at her own snacks tossing them back in her bag and pulling out a small green leather change bag and poured a handful of non muggle coins. "I'll take four of everything!" she said with a bright smile. "Four of Everything! Your as bad as Harry look at that lot of gold!" Ron exclaimed with a hit of jealousy in his voice. "How did you end up with all that gold?" "Me and my sister have ways of getting everything we need with little effort!" "Why do I actually believe you!?" asked Hermione. Leeshy just smiled in reply, then accepted the treats and shoved half of them into one of her bags that seemed to be endless. "Why are you getting so much stuff?" asked Ginny. "I have to have stuff for my sister don't I if I didn't I fear she would be dreadfully angry with me." Leeshy replied with a sigh.

They sat in a calm conversation discussing things that had happened the year before but at the mention of most of it Harry kept silent, Leeshy on the other hand seemed to know more about what had gone on last year then they did and they where part of almost 100 of it. "How do you know all of this?" "I have my resources lets just say that I know things that most don't know about... like what happened that night when Umbrige was mysteriously led into the Forest by the school yeah right ha like they expect people to believe that!" she looked accusingly at Harry and Hermione. "I know what happened after that as well at the ministry of magic!" this caused all of them to gasp and look oddly at her. "How do you suppose you know what happened that night!" snapped Harry finally speaking up but with a cold as ice voice. "Because I DO know and I have to admit that I am surprised how you are holding up after last years events and you know of the one I'm talking about don't you!" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "Who do you think you are you know nothing of what happened last year how could you, you aren't even from around here!" "Where I come from your lives are very common knowledge your whole lives especially yours Harry James POTTER it would surprise you just how much I know about all of you! Even you Hermione there is little I don't know about you as well even some feelings you don't seem able to express your self" Hermione's eyes widen in fear and alarm. "I must go Ron we have prefect duties to attend to lets go!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out quickly. Leeshy just waved then a slight goodbye and smiled at Hermione with a smug smile. The rest of the trip went pretty uneventful except for when Malfoy came tramping through looking for a good way to try to make Harry feel miserable but he got more then he bargained for when he spotted the livid Leeshy perched in the couch as well. "Well who is this another one of your little friends I mud blood I suppose." Malfoy spat in his normal superior nasty way. "I beg your pardon!" she said with an amused look, and then she looked him over from the tips of his hair to the bottom of his shoes. "Blonde hair, smug superior look, nasty attitude, and total disrespect for Harry you must be a Malfoy!" "So what if I am!" he said smugly. "Where I come from that is hardly a thing to brag about...unless you are in the company of some of my friends who seem to find you a very delightful person to look at but when it comes to opening your mouth it seems that you have lost all the common sense a child would have." Leeshy said this all with a straight face unflinching it took Malfoy a moment to notice he had been insulted to a great degree. "And who might you be and why do you decide to take up such...company?" he watched her and she unfolded her self from her crossed legged position and sat up. "I am Leeshy and I choose this company mostly because this company happen to fall into my booth other wise I CHOOSE to stay with this company because I know good people when I see them you my dear are not one of them at the moment thought I'm sure you'll find your self struggling to be a good person quite soon." She followed this comment by flicking a glance over at Ginny who had not taken her eyes off of Draco since he entered. "I don't know where you get your idea's from LEESHY but you are certainly mistaken!" "I maybe know a weird and a fool but I do have the gift of foresight maybe not as strong as my sister but good enough to know what the future is and isn't!" with that she refolded her legs. "You must be going now you have prefect duties to attend to and your.... um friends seem to be quite uncomfortable around me." He turned to his crabe and goyle who had been silent the whole time they where now in a constant state of nervousness. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed irritable and walked out dragging his Crabe and Goyle with him. "That was brilliant!" said Harry with a smile. "See I can be of some use I know about most of the students at this school so nah worry it isn't just you I am here to nag." Harry seemed to relax a bit but Ginny tensed a little her eyes shifted from the door to Leeshy constantly the rest of the ride.

Right before they arrived at the station Ron and Hermione made a small

Pass by the compartment then dashed away quickly to deal with Prefect duties! When the train came to a stop they watched as leeshy made a mad dash for the door her truck magically following her without her whispering a word of a spell. Harry watched her as she joined the first years that where going across the lake with Hagrid even if it wasn't her first year this still was her first year in Hogwarts. His eyes watch her closely as she gracefully dropped her self into the boat her stuff hovered by the lake she waved it away and it vanished. Harry looked at her with consideration he still wasn't sure how to think about this new girl she seemed completely unlike anyone he had ever met she almost scared him with the way she knew so much of a world she had never been in it worried him more of just WHAT did she know about. Soon he found him self yanked along by Ginny to the seemingly horseless carriages.

_**TBC hahahahahaha**_

**_Yeah I know short too short but I like my chapters like that keeps you wanting more doesn't it mawhahahahaa cough choke heave hoe...any way I know my format for typing my be hard to follow but you will have to live with it till I Can change it a bit as for another reason my chapters are short is because I post more then one chapter at a time in hopes for a nice break in between chapters anyway I hope you will enjoy the story it isn't one of my best works but it is only my second Harry Potter related Fic. And the first one has nothing to do with Harry it's all about Sirius I'll more then likely post that at some time when I hit writers block and I'd hate to post something that I might not finish this I know I will finish because I've already written the story once in my head...um yeah anyway off to chapter 2 and not to worry there is some sort of a plot to this madness! ï_**

_1 do not dis me on the sorting hat names not being in Alphabetical order I'll just start with Z's in my next story to annoy people Mawhahahaha love you! Hope you love this story ï anyway this is going to be much LONGER then my last in hopes that I won't have to post for a few days mainly because my internet source is unreliable at the moment...I know I know shut up and on with the storyï ï review please it makes me post faster and makes the stories better! Aye! _


End file.
